Emo Hair Steve
Emo Hair Steve was an Antipaladin and member of House Pyrostar stationed at The Raven Roost. Steve is known for his stylized distinct black hair which is often regarded as "emo". Steve himself embraces the emo lifestyle, though it is unknown if 'Emo Hair' was a self declared name or determined by others. It is even possible that 'Emo Hair Steve' was his birth name. Though apparently a low ranking knight, Emo Hair was well known and regarded within the House Pyrostar hierarchy. Zander Taxe overheard the House Antipaladins in Saruum Khel lamenting Emo Hair's death and declaring retribution on Aisu Kurimu. In addition Baron Wasabi knew of Emo Hair Steve to a personal degree. =Biography= Life Emo Hair Steve was first encountered by Aisu Kurimu in The Raven Roost. Aisu had successfully infiltrated the castle by disguising himself as an antipaladin. This disguise fooled Emo Hair, who proceeded to show Aisu to the living quarters. Aisu learned that Emo Hair had been sent with an advance guard from House Pyrostar to The Raven Roost in preparation for The Coronation. The following day while escorting the other members of The Party into the castle as his "prisoners", Emo Hair helped direct Aisu to the dungeon. Enel Enlee jokingly remarked that the antipaladin looked like an emo version of Aisu but was shocked to learn his name was actually Emo Hair Steve. During the ensuing escape from The Coronation by The Party, Emo Hair gave chase through the main chamber, briefly entering into combat with some of the members. The Party encountered Emo Hair Steve again when returning to The Raven Roost to retrieve the Elitin Varguim. Steve had apparently been left there with the garrisoning forces. He attempted to engage The Party upon discovering them in the main chamber but was swiftly decapitated by Blarg Deaff. Blarg proceeded to keep Steve's decapitated head with its prestigious hair for himself. Mentions Postmortem After his death, Emo Hair Steve is mentioned by multiple of characters. New Nerathian Empire Soldiers in the Terrah Pit comment on hearing of his death. Additionally the House Antipaladins in Saruum Khel are particularly vengeful for his death. Aisu Kurimu makes particular use of Emo Hair Steve's death during the infiltration of Saruum Khel. He successfully disguises himself as Emo Hair Steve, complete with the hair. He claims to have survived the battle at The Raven Roost and escaped, meeting up with Bellouk Krand and capturing The Party. When directly confronted by Baron Wasabi about his death, Aisu correctly mentioned that Steve's head was never found and therefore it could not be confirmed that his hair was indeed emo. Therefore the body must have been another antipaladin which was unidentified. This succeeded in fooling Wasabi who let them pass. Later Emperor Krand was able to easily see through Aisu's disguise, however. Although Blarg was responsible for Emo Hair's death, blame is often placed on Aisu Kurimu by House Pyrostar due to their hate for House Arcticstar and knowledge he was in the area when Steve died. =Appearance= Emo Hair Steve was known for his jet black emo hair. This was his most distinctive feature as it was apparently hard to identify his body without the hair. He is a drow with lighter skin as conducive to most surface drow, but this shadow-pale appearance only seemed to reinforce his emo nature. Like most antipaladins he wore black spiked plate armor with red trimmings and a black cape. He wielded a poison tipped morning star and barbed shield. Unlike the antipaladin at Tor's Hold he did not speak with a fake Hispanic accent. Category:Evil alignment Category:Dead Category:Emo Category:Pyrostar Members Category:Bloodreaver Members